


El rescate de un cuerpo roto y una mente hecha pedazos

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Beating, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Drugs, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Vamos a irnos de aquí, Jack —dijo el Doctor, acuclillado delante de su amigo.<br/>Jack no contestó. Apoyaba la mejilla en la pared y el Doctor se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se rodeaba con sus propios brazos. Jack había perdido toda esperanza de protegerse contra el Amo. Ya no oponía ninguna resistencia. El Amo había roto por completo al Capitán, al humano más magnífico de cuantos podían existir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El rescate de un cuerpo roto y una mente hecha pedazos

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

El Doctor había trabajado sin descanso hasta establecer el momento y el lugar exactos en que su TARDIS debía materializarse dentro del sensible complejo espacial de su enemigo, y el modo de conectar ambas naves para eludir la vigilancia, obtener datos y sabotear los sistemas, además de encontrar a Jack en medio de aquel laberinto de pasillos. Había sido muy duro, muy difícil, pero hasta el momento todo había ido bien y ya estaba junto a su amigo. Solo quedaba volver a la TARDIS. Podría ocuparse del Amo en cuanto Jack estuviera a salvo y esta vez no tendría piedad con él.

—¿Por qué cojeas, Jack?

Jack ni siquiera lo miró. Parecía un autómata. Después de la primera emoción de reconocer al Doctor, de aceptar que era él y no otro truco del Amo, había caído en un estado de estupor preocupante.

—Porque el Amo me dio una paliza hace dos días y en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas me ha follado cinco veces.

El Doctor desorbitó los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus dos corazones a la vez. Podría haberle ahorrado al menos eso si no hubiera creído al Amo. Parpadeó, intentando centrarse.

—La pregunta es: ¿por qué te sigue doliendo? Ya tendrías que haberte regenerado.

Jack lo miró un instante, parpadeó, y luego señaló las estanterías.

—El contenedor amarillo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es para el dolor.

—¿El dolor? —preguntó el Doctor sin entender.

—Para que el dolor no se acabe, para que las heridas no se cierren. El contenedor azul es para ralentizar el vórtice, para que las… resurrecciones, las vueltas, sean más lentas y más dolorosas.

—¿Te está… te está drogando?

—Lo está perfeccionando —dijo Jack con un sollozo—. Lleva dos años inyectándomelo. Y funciona bastante bien.

Agotado, Jack se sentó otra vez en el suelo.

—Vamos a irnos de aquí, Jack —dijo el Doctor, acuclillado delante de su amigo.

Jack no contestó. Apoyaba la mejilla en la pared y el Doctor se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se rodeaba con sus propios brazos. Jack había perdido toda esperanza de protegerse contra el Amo. Ya no oponía ninguna resistencia. El Amo había roto por completo al Capitán, al humano más magnífico de cuantos podían existir. El Doctor puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Ni una respuesta, ni un respingo. El Capitán se limitó a cerrar sus ojos apagados, como si se resignara a lo que el otro hombre pudiera hacerle. 

—No voy a hacerte daño, Jack… Solo quiero que salgamos de aquí —lo apremió.

—Nunca dejará que me vaya… ¿No lo entiendes? Quiere niños, quiere un ejército de niños…

—Me lo explicarás luego, cuando estemos en la TARDIS —dijo el Doctor tirando de él, poniéndolo en pie, creyendo que deliraba por el dolor y las drogas.

—Quiere un ejército de Señores del Tiempo… y quiere que yo los dé a luz… 

Las piernas del Doctor temblaron de puro terror mientras miraba un instante los ojos apagados de Jack. La locura del Amo no conocía límites y, una vez más, él no había sido capaz de verlo. Nunca se perdonaría lo que había pasado. Pero una sacudida de la nave, saboteada por la TARDIS, le recordó que aún estaban en peligro, y se obligó a seguir caminando hacia su máquina del tiempo, arrastrando al Capitán con él.


End file.
